Verokron
Verokron appeared in 1972 TV series called Ultraman Ace. Verokron (ベロクロン Berokuron), or Velokron, is a missile choju created by Yapool that was from the TV series Ultraman Ace. Verokron was mentioned to be created by a combination of Space Monster and sea coral. Yapool's first choju to attack Earth, Verokron was unleashed upon the planet, attacking a power plant and a nearby suburb with his numerous array of weapons. Despite opposition from jets that opened fire on him, Verokron used his arsenal to obliterate them with ease. During his attack, Verokron killed two humans known as Seiji Hokutoand Yuko Minami, who were rescuing people during the attack. Impressed with their sacrifices, the Ultra Brothers sent their newest member, Ultraman Ace to merge with the two humans. In response to Verokron's attack on earth, TAC was formed to fight it and Minami and Hokuto were among them. A few days later Yapool released Verokron again, this time in the middle of Tokyo. Resuming its onslaught, Verokron was soon met by TAC, who came to stop his reign of terror. TAC attacked the monstrous bio-weapon, but their assaults did nothing to the monster and it was quick to return fire, shooting down some of their jets with his organic missiles. Even after discovering Verokron's weak spot inside his mouth, Verokron quickly recovered and shot down Hokuto's jet with its flames. After the Ultra Rings signaled the time, Hokuto and Minami touched rings, transforming into Ultraman Ace for the first time. At first, Ace had the upper hand, by outmaneuvering the kaiju, shrugging off his missiles, and dodging his hand blast. However the tables were turned, when Verokron attacked Ace with his fire breath. Verokron then used his capture rings to ensnare Ace and weaken him with his finger tip beams. Before Ace could recover, Verokron charged at him, knocking Ace down. While the hero tried to get up, Verokron continued to smack the him down. Verokron then began to stomp the hero into the dirt. Ace's timer began to blink! Verokron roared as it seemed he was about to win the battle. However Ace managed to break free. Ace used his Punch Laser to shoot Verokron in the mouth. After tossing the chouju over head, Ace used the Metallium Ray for the first time, striking Verokron in the forehead, ultimately killing the choju. In episode 48, another Verokron appeared known as Verokron II (ベロクロン二世 Berokuron Nisei). Yapool later schemed his vengeance on Hokuto, who was now the sole host of Ace now that Minami had left after countless failure of his plans. He disguised himself as a female dentist and tried to make Hokuto to go insane by placing a spell on his teeth while he was given dental care, causing Verokron II to appear only in front of his eyes everywhere. After Hokuto saw several delusions of Verokron II that are not seen by anyone else, he took action by himself. He was fired from TAC for his unwarranted assault on what they did not see. Without Hokuto in TAC anymore, Yapool felt satisfied to unleash the real Verokron II to attacked a city. Now realizing the truth, TAC arrived and fired on the chouju, but to no avail. Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace and began to fight Verokron II. Verokron II pulled the first attack by releasing it's fire breath. Ace dodged the fire breath and began to attack Verokron II by twisting his hand and punching him in the face. Velokron II retaliated by firing his missiles, only for ace to dodge them. Verokron II seemed physically weaker than original thus allowing ace to effortlessly pound the chouju into submission with a barrage of punches, kicks and slams. Ace began to taunt the super beast by assuming a sumo wrestler pose. A provoked Verokron II charged forward, only to be knocked down. Velokron II soon rose back to his feet and tore a piece of a nearby building. Then him and ace proceeded to though it back and forth at each other. Eventually Ace threw the building at Verokron II's mouth, causing it to detonate. Verokron II retaliated by releasing a foam that weakened Ace. Verokron II laughed as Ace fell to his knees and had trouble getting back up. Fortunately, the hero overcame the effects of the foam and began to beat the chouju senseless. Ace than tore off Verokron II's snout horns and impaled the chouju's chest with them. Powers and Abilities Generation I * Fire Stream: Verokron can emit and then breathe a powerful, deadly flame stream of fire from his mouth, capable of causing large explosions. These flames also have a long reach, extending to great lengths. It was said to have the temperature of 30,000 C. * Zenmestro Attack (ゼンメストロアタック Zenmesutoro Atakku): Concealed within its body, Verokron can launch an endless supply of very powerful organic missiles that can be fired in rapid succession from various different parts of its body, including his maw/mouth, fingers, wrist, the other little holes on his side and belly, face, neck, chest, back, tubes, and shoulders. These can also home in on foes and are strong enough to knock opponents off balance. * Terrible Slash (テリブルスラッシュ Teriburu Surasshu): Verokron can launch white blasts of energy from his hands. The strength of these blasts is unknown. * Finger Laser Beams: When needed, Verokron can emit and then fire averaged strength, yellow laser energy beams from all of his fingertips/hands. Each beam can deliver a shock-like effect. * Energy Capture Bind Ring: By forming a ring of energy between his hands, Verokron can create a sort of energy rope of ring of energy in his palms and throw it at an enemy. This bind can be used to ensnare his foes and will prevent an opponent from moving for a short period of time, allowing him to attack freely. * Teleportation: Verokron can transport himself via a purple gas and disappear into thin air at will. When he reappears, he does it while engulfed in this strange purple gas. * Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Verokron is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. Generation II * Verokro Liquid (ベロクロ液 Berukuro-eki): Verokron II can breathe bubbles fired from his mouth that can weaken his opponents severely. * Missiles: Verokron II can fire missiles from his mouth and chest. * Nasal Lightning: Verokron II can unleash lightnings from his nasal. * Fire Stream: Verokron II can exhale fire streams from his mouth. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Sea Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972 Category:Ultraman Universe